Shadow Walker
by Kazaguruma
Summary: A lonely shadow walks on earth, saving the pained souls and bringing them salvation. But when he arrives to his last destination, demons unlike his own prevent his existence from disappearing from the face of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, D. Gray-man and the characters in it. If you recognize anything in this story, it's not mine.

Warning: Spoilers for D. Gray-man. I've watched the anime up to episode 44, but I've come across my own spoilers and I changed them for my own benefit.

**- Shadow Walker - **

It was raining.

Allen loved the rain. He loved how it gave life to the world around him and how it coloured the leaves of the trees a glowing green. He loved how it freshened the earth and air, leaving a melody behind that was simple, soft and calming. And he loved how it brought him peace. It comforted him, caressing his face softly, as if regretting it would never be able to wash away his sins.

He loved how the sky cried for him, when he himself couldn't anymore.

It was in the company of the rain that he walked through the empty streets of a small town. The darkness and the rain had chased the humans back to shelter. Allen didn't mind. He had nothing against humans, but their music was always chaotic. It confused him and challenged him to try and understand the humans. But Allen had long given up hope to understand them. There was only one thing he needed to do now. Figuring out humans was not that.

There were no lights on, except for the few windows that weren't covered. Allen had a hard time trying to see what was on the street, but he didn't need his eyes. His ears guided him. They guided him out of the town, into a dark forest. He walked for hours, not knowing where he went. The only thing he knew, was his destination. The reason for his very existence. His sin. And he was there to fix it.

He halted at a door and blinked slowly, turning around. He had not realised he had passed through a large gate, crossed a large square with a fountain and walked a small stairs to a large manor. Apparently he had arrived at a noble's home. That was just _fantastic_. Allen did not feel like handling an arrogant and pompous man. He had had enough of those. Perhaps he could just sneak in, do his job and leave quietly. Then there'd be no trouble. He hoped.

Allen had just started studying the large building, looking for ways in, when a dark melody reached his ears. He halted. It was unlike that of the demons, but it was also unlike any human melody he had ever encountered. Violins, the cello and the organ were the instruments that were the closest that could come to this piece of music. The Musician was reminded of thunder and a raging sea. The music was loud and close. _Dangerous!_ his mind screamed at him. He wanted to take to flight, but he was rooted in place. He was caught.

His ears heard the creak of the wood, as the door opened. It showed what most people would see as a handsome man with raven hair and striking features. Allen, however, did not notice this. His ears were filled with this horrible tune and he was glad he had covered his head and face against the rain. It gave him a moment to get his bearings back.

"May I help you?" He was dressed as a butler, but there was something evil in his eyes. Only a bit different from the monsters he had faced. Allen almost shook his head, but refrained. He needed to calm down. There was something he needed to accomplish. This human needed his help. He was no danger to him. But that melody gave him the creeps.

The butler cleared his throat, startling the Exorcist into reality. The man had a glint in his apparently red eyes. There was a polite smile on his face and Allen realised he was waiting for something. Something he was supposed to do. Like… talk.

"Eh, I apologize if I have disturbed you," he spoke slowly. His mind raced. What was he supposed to say? "I… seem to be lost. Could you perhaps point me in the direction of London?" Yes, he needed to get away. He would come back later and do his job quietly, and without being seen.

The butler studied him, before once again smiling politely. He opened the door further.

"Please come in. I will draw you a map." Allen started.

"Ah, I do not wish to disturb your peace. If you could just point me the direction, I will be out of your hair." He had hoped that would be it, but the butler didn't seem to think so.

"My Master would not wish me to leave someone standing in the rain. Please come in. I will draw you a map and prepare some tea for you, while you wait for the rain to let up." Allen really wanted to protest, but the melody changed. A melody had never changed before. Never. The Musician was mesmerized. And against his better judgement, he let the hand on his back guide him into the mansion. A terrible feeling rushed through him. Well, at least he was inside now.

The butler took his coat. Allen could feel the eyes on him and blushed. He knew what the man was looking at. Somehow he was thankful it wasn't his cursed scar.

"That is quite an impressive uniform you are wearing," the raven-haired man said as he led him to a small room. "May I ask what it is from? Are you perhaps from the military?" Allen smiled nervously as he looked down at his dark blue coat, embroidered with silver. It would not come close to the uniform he had when he was with the Black Order, but at least he still had his silver rose cross.

"Military?" he repeated. "No, I'm not from the military. This… this is just a memento." _Lenalee. Lavi. Kanda. Miranda. Krory. And so much more memories._ His eyes glazed over, lost in his past. The black-clothed man let him be. He left the room and came back only seconds later, carrying a tray with a cup and a piece of paper. He placed the cup before Allen and slid the paper towards him. The Exorcist was startled out of his thoughts and blinked at the paper. Then he gently took it and concentrated on it. Why had he asked for a map to London again? Before he had the answer, the butler had asked a question again.

"My name?" he repeated owlishly. "It's Allen." He didn't think to give a false name. It had been a long time since he last used that name. He didn't expect to use it again, or for people to recognize it. The butler moved to stand next to him.

"Allen," the man rolled it over his tongue. "And what do you do for a living, Allen?"

"I'm an Exorcist." Allen froze. He didn't know that habit was still there. That could bring trouble. Allen took a quick glance at the man, but to his relief, he only found confusion. He had missed the look of surprise. He decided that if the man didn't know of the exorcists of the past, he could take a chance. "I hunt demons."

The melody turned even darker, but Allen had somehow expected it. There was a smile on the butler's face. It could have been taken as mockery.

"And you believe there are demons in London, Allen?" The butler was looking at him intently, but polite. His face gave no indication of the melody his music formed. The Musician was suddenly angry and frustrated.

"Humans cannot distinguish them from other humans. But I can see their soul." He stared the man in the eyes, determined and realizing why he was here again. The man stared back, eyes narrow. "And may I ask your name, sir?"

"It is Sebastian. I am the butler of the Phantomhive Mansion."

"You seem to be the only one here. Is the family that lives here not at home?" Sebastian straightened from his bow and poured him another cup of tea. His smile had disappeared and Allen could not read his face.

"Only Young Master, the maid and I live here." Allen tilted his head. That was convenient. He said something else entirely, though.

"Then you do a good job. You must work hard to keep all of this mansion clean and serve your master at the same time." The man did not answer and Allen did not ask further. He finished his tea and placed the cup back on the table. He stood up, the piece of paper grasped in his hand.

"I am afraid I have waited too long," he said. His job could wait no longer. It would have averse affects. "I should leave." Sebastian said nothing, but cleaned the table up. He walked him to the door and let him out as gracefully as a butler could. Allen said his goodbye and thanked him for the tea. Again, the butler said nothing. With a bow, he closed the door behind the Exorcist.

Allen sighed. Somehow he was happy he had left the mansion. But he would have to get in again, without being seen.

He had not taken three steps away from the door, when a gunshot sounded through the air. It was accompanied by a note of thunder from the butler's melody. Allen whirled around and finally allowed his eye and Crown Clown to activate. His Innocence gave him a boost up. As he flew through the air, Allen located the window closest to the demon and grasped its frame. Next to him stood a young boy, one eye wide with shock. The other was covered with a black patch. The gun in his hand was still trembling.

The Exorcist immediately located the butler in front of the boy. _How had he gotten up here so fast?_ His eyes widened when he saw the man's face being covered by black stars. _Damnit!_ Why hadn't he just acted sooner? Then this man wouldn't… He shook his head and turned to the only other occupant of the mansion. The maid. Or, the one who had killed the maid. Allen didn't stare at the captured soul as he used to. Instead, he pushed himself from the window, past the young boy who twitched violently at his appearance. The level two stopped its attack on the butler.

Allen stared past the claws hanging in front of his nose with an unreadable look on his face.

"You would dare attack your master?" he asked with a low tone. It was just a level two, though undisguised. It was odd, Allen mused, that the demon had almost no characteristics. Its body had the form of a human, but with skin of silver and without the details. It was like a human had put on a full bodysuit and flattened his face. The claws and the reptile-like legs were disconcerting, though.

The demon hissed. Allen ignored the fact that it was simply impossible for it to do so without a mouth. He had seen so many odd things that this didn't surprise him. In fact, he had sort of expected it.

"Exorcist!" the voice rasped with disgust. Apparently, it had no knowledge of his other half. That was surprising. Perhaps it had never seen a Noah before, Allen mused.

"Yes," he replied. "I've come to free you." He raised his left hand, one talon extended. "I will end your suffering, so now you may go to the place you– " He had expected an attack. Just not that it would not be aimed at him. Crown Clown rose and wrapped around the sharp spikes the demon had shot with his claws. There was just one that had escaped his grasp. Allen's eyes widened.

_When had that butler moved in front of the boy?_

Crimson blood coloured the carpet. The raven haired man crouched defensively in front of the boy, one hand at his chest, where the metal had impaled his flesh. Blood red eyes narrowed at the Exorcist. A smirk was on the man's face, a pentacle on his left cheek. Allen swallowed dryly. He still couldn't look dying humans in the face.

"You should focus more on the fight," Sebastian spoke. _No!_ The Exorcist whirled around, but the demon was already gone. He gritted his teeth. So it could make itself invincible? That would not make a difference. His eye located the demon the same moment his ears were filled with a screeching tone. He turned and held up his arm.

The demon glowed the moment his talon touched its forehead. Allen wasted no time and drew a cross. The demon faded away and a soul was released. He smiled at her. She sure was a beautiful maid. The girl did not smile back. She only gazed at him with hollow eyes until she was gone. His smile was replaced with a frown.

As his anti-demon weapon deactivated, the Exorcist gasped. A stinging feeling had appeared in his stomach. It spread down his body, numbing his legs, before deepening in pain. Hot needles entered his skin. Allen screamed in anguish.

He was burning from the inside. He was burning alive!

He stumbled around, embracing himself. It burned! Water. He needed water. His legs carried him away, going to the window. There was water outside. _The fountain_. He wanted to jump down and find something cool, when suddenly his arm wouldn't move along with him. The boy was holding his sleeve, looking at him in determination. No! Damn it, he needed to _move! _He didn't have time! He was burning! He wanted to tell him to let go and opened his mouth, but no sound came. His throat closed.

_Breath__e,_ his mind told him. He needed air to speak. _Breathe!_But his chest wouldn't move. His lungs weren't responding. _Breathe, damn it, breathe!_ His heart thundered in his chest and Allen tore at his skin in desperation. Air! He needed air! His fingers were wet and his throat hurt, but he didn't notice. He only knew the little bit of oxygen travelling through his windpipe. A hand slammed on his back and he fell forward as his throat was cleared and blood spattered on the floor.

The world was silent. There were no melodies and no sounds a human could hear. The only thing Allen could hear, was the sound of his own breathing. He realized his eyelids were heavy.

"Sebastian," a voice called. "Bring our guest to a room."

Allen felt himself being lifted from the ground and watched the hazy ceiling move.

"And clean this mess up."

* * *

All existence in the world is accompanied by music.

Every object or being releases various notes. Put together, these notes form a melody so unique, that Allen is sure has never been created by man. Humans simply don't have the creativity. As every object has its own variation of notes, there are many melodies existing in this world. Listening to them all at the same time, would make one go insane. It is the reason humans don't listen to the music surrounding them. Even Allen, who is not completely human, would never open his ears to all of the music in the world.

So Allen had a tight control of his gift. He did not know completely how he did it, but usually he just ignored the tunes reaching his ears. Now and then, he would open his ears to nature, but most of the time the only melodies he listened to, were the exceptional ones. The rain was one of them, but it was not the one that intrigued him now.

The one currently keeping his mind busy, was the melody of a certain butler. At first, he had thought him to be a new level of demons. Like those of demons, his melody had a dark tune that was sure creepy. It would certainly have explained how the man had been able to move while being poisoned with demon blood. Allen had quickly rejected that idea. Though Sebastian's melody was dark, it lacked one thing: the Screech. Every demon Allen had encountered had a note in its melody that represented the agony their soul was in. It never stopped playing, wailing in the highest possible pitch and hurting Allen's ears. And that was why he had dubbed it the Screech.

The Screech was how Allen managed to find the demons left on this world.

Sebastian couldn't be one of the demons the Millennium Earl had left on earth. But that left the Musician with a mystery. What could the butler possible be? He could be human, but Allen highly doubted that. He had never come across a human with a melody this dark, and he had met many dark figures in his travels. Even more puzzling was the fact that Sebastian's melody did not stay the same. Melodies didn't do that. They weren't supposed to _change_.

It left Allen wondering.

As he had just woken up in an unfamiliar bed, Sebastian's melody was not the only thing that left him wondering. He hadn't panicked, when he woke up, as he was used to waking up in different places. He did not know how he had gotten there, though. It had been the butler's melody that confirmed his suspicion of being in the same manor he had fought the demon. The butler's melody was not the only one close. There were five other melodies, one of which Allen recognized as the boy who had been attacked by the demon.

Sebastian had said earlier that he, the maid and the master were the only ones in the manor. The maid was now gone. That left two people, while his ears told him that now five people were inhabiting the house. Had they called people in because of the demon? Or because of him? It would not be the first time people feared him after seeing his Crown Clown. Many times he had had to flee with guns aimed at his face. They were not experiences Allen liked. He did not really feel like going through that again.

So Allen sat up from the bed. He quickly found his cloak on a dark wooden dresser and put it on. His gloves were pulled from his pockets. Allen stared at his left hand. Perhaps these people weren't afraid of him and he could stay. The boy looked like he had seen enough to make him lose one eye. Maybe he wouldn't shrink away from his deformed hand.

The Exorcist shook his head and scolded himself. He quickly slid the gloves over his hands and slowly walked to the window. Looking down, he calculated. He could probably land on the ground without breaking a leg, but he wouldn't take the risk. The tree next to the window was far closer than the ground. He could easily slide down. Allen nodded to himself and made to open the window. Then he froze. With his face so close to the window, he could see his reflection clearly. There was something missing.

His rose cross was gone.

Allen scowled. He was not leaving without his only memory of his friends. That meant confronting the people in the manor.

A crashing sound startled him out of his thoughts. Allen turned to look at the door. The crash had been close. A melody of one of the people he was sure was human, was just outside his door. He sighed. He could start now. So he walked to the door and grabbed the knob. The door wasn't locked. They probably thought it wasn't necessary.

A young woman was standing, staring hopelessly at a cart that lay on its side against the wall. A cup of porcelain lay scattered in pieces on the floor. The cake had survived, though. When the woman noticed him standing in the doorway, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" she stumbled. "I wanted to bring you tea and a piece of cake since you have been sleeping for such a long time, but I lost control of the cart and it crashed. I'm sorry, I'm such a bother." She looked completely put out. Allen stared at the cart, wondering how one could lose control of such a thing in such a large hall. Had she been riding on it? He smiled at the image.

The woman was still staring in shock at the cart, so Allen decided to help her. He kneeled and began to gather the pieces in his hand. The woman, who was probably the new maid, shook out of her stupor and began to protest. She followed his example and too began gathering the porcelain.

"Oh please, don't worry, I'll clean it up. Mr. Sebastian said you're ill, so you shouldn't stress yourself. Besides, I made the mess myself. I'll clean it up!" Allen blinked and looked at her. Sebastian had said he was ill? He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine, but she noticed and stopped him.

"Please! Don't speak! It'll only hurt you!" Allen blinked again. He touched his throat, only to find a piece of cloth wrapped around it. Now he noticed it burned. Clearing his throat also hurt. He quickly retracted his hand and looked up at the woman. Her concerned face was endearing. Allen found himself feeling a little warm. It was nice to see someone worrying about him, even if they didn't know of his Innocence, or of him being a Noah.

He stood up, smiling widely like a little boy. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help feeling giddy. The woman smiled back, but also looked confused. Together, though with the woman protesting his help, they pushed the cart back on its wheels. The woman laid the pieces on it, while Allen stared at the cake. It looked like a chocolate flavoured one. His stomach growled. The woman giggled and he smiled with a blush. He hadn't eaten since before he had fought the demon. His Innocence had leeched all his energy.

"Maylene, I thought I told you to stay away from the guest." Both their smiles slipped of their faces. The woman, who had now been dubbed Maylene, looked caught. "I know this is only your second day, but I should not have to tell you your orders twice." Maylene looked chastised, and she was apologizing profusely. Allen wasn't listening, though. He knew the man wasn't dead, as he was still able to hear his melody, but he didn't expect him to look so healthy! He had honestly thought the man to be dying from the poison of the demon and the large wound he had gotten.

First the melody, now immune to demon poison? He really couldn't be human.

He vaguely noticed himself being led away by the butler and the maid promising to bring him cake. He only had eye for the black-haired man, trying to find even one black pentacle on the man's skin. He didn't find one. It didn't help that the only skin in sight was his face. But Allen was sure there had been a pentacle on the man's face. Had he completely healed?

If Sebastian knew of him staring at his face, he didn't show it.

They stopped at a closed door, Sebastian knocking. He waited a few seconds, before opening the door and letting Allen enter. The Exorcist immediately recognized the room as the one he had entered without permission. It was clean and looked like it was before. Even the blood he was sure that had been spilled was gone.

"I have brought you our guest, Young Master," Sebastian spoke from behind Allen. The young boy sitting behind the large bureau looked up from a letter. He gestured for Allen to sit down and the Exorcist did so. He shifted nervously in the comfortable chair, while the butler poured some tea. The boy studied him with a hard blue eye.

"As you probably already know, I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Company. Sebastian tells me your name is Allen." Allen nodded slowly. The boy intertwined the fingers of his hands and leaned forward.

"Sebastian also says you hunt demons." A nod again. "I assume that was one of them." Allen started to wonder if this was going to be an interrogation, but he just nodded. Ciel was silent. Then, he reached into one of the drawers and pulled something out. He slid it forward to the Exorcist. Allen picked it up, refusing to smile. His rose cross was still in a perfect state. They had been careful with it. Perhaps Sebastian knew the value of it?

He carefully attached it to his chest, back to the place it belonged. Then, he picked up the paper it had laid on and unfolded it. His eyes widened. The picture slipped from his hands onto his lap.

"As you can see, we need your help. You seem to be the only one who knows how to defeat these monsters." But Allen wasn't listening. His hands were trembling. His mind was whirling.

This wasn't _possible_. He had been so sure. That maid was supposed to be the last one. The last the Earl had created. The records in the Ark had confirmed that. The Earl was dead and so were the Noah. They could not have created more demons. And yet, that picture showed a level one demon. One he was sure he hadn't saved yet, as the picture couldn't be older than one day.

He had last checked for the Screech two days ago, when he had tracked the demon in this manor. Then, he had only been able to hear her. There had been no other notes. No other evidence that there could be another demon. Allen closed his eyes, listening for the existence of a demon. He did not hear anything close to the Screech, but that could not mean anything. As usual, his hearing was limited after using his Innocence.

Ever since the Exorcists had won the fight against the Millennium Earl and the Noah, he had been having problems with his two forms. Allen had found out that having his Innocence and Noah self in one body was stressing. Every time he used his two gifts, they would clash and cause his body seizures. The one two nights ago had been the worst. He had not expected that, as he thought his Innocence would leave him after the last demon was destroyed. Like there could be no light without the dark.

Allen stared at his left hand. His Innocence had not left him. If his theory was true, then that meant there was still a purpose for the Innocence. There could still be a demon around. And a creator.

"Allen." A hand touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Sebastian and his master staring at him. Sebastian stood back and Ciel tilted his head. Allen shook his head. He had been in his thoughts again. Perhaps he had stayed away from the humans for too long. He didn't even know how to listen to other people anymore. He sighed.

Ciel leaned back. He seemed to think of something, before deciding to drop it.

"This demon," he spoke it with an uncertain tone, "killed three men and two women, before exploding in what witnesses call a 'dark light'. It is however not the only one. Two more incidents like these have happened in the last week. We would like for you to tell us how to destroy them. I am prepared to pay you for this deed." Allen stared at the boy. He wanted to kill the demons by himself? That could not happen. He would die.

He shook his head feverishly, trying to tell him it was dangerous, but his throat wouldn't work. It only made him cough and feel more helpless. Sebastian came to the rescue and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Allen smiled at him and went to write.

_This should not be possible. __She__ was supposed to be the last._

Ciel glanced at the paper and looked up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

_Demons were the soldiers of a man trying to conquer the world_, he lied. _They are not born, but created. Exorcists like me fought the demons and killed that man. All those with the knowledge to create demons are dead. I have been hunting the demons for years and I am __sure__ your maid was the last one._

"Could not one of these creators have escaped and made new demons?" the butler inquired. Allen shook his head.

_I saw them dead myself. The means of creating a demon has been destroyed and I destroyed all records on it._ That wasn't exactly true, as he had only destroyed all scrolls on the ritual of creating a demon. Besides that, Allen was pretty sure no one but him could enter the Ark now.

"We are still dealing with these creatures, so that means there is someone able to create them," Ciel spoke. "For now, it is important for us to know how to get rid of this demons before they harm more people."

_Demons can only be killed by a substance called 'Innocence'. You saw me use it.__ The Innocence in my arm is the only one left in this world._

The two stared at him. Ciel sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He slid another piece of paper to him. Allen glanced at it. It was a contract. "I would like to hire you to destroy these demons, while we look for the creator. In the meantime you can help our new employees around the house."

Not ten minutes later, Allen was back at his room, watching the rain fall and eating a piece of cake. Ciel and Sebastian were still in the noble's office, the demon butler pouring his master a cup of tea. He placed it on the table, while Ciel ate a perfectly made blueberry cake.

"Are you completely sure about this, Young Master?" the butler asked. The young boy glanced at him and continued scowling at his spoon.

"He called himself 'Master' in front of that 'demon'. If he really is responsible for these monsters, it is better to have him close so I can monitor him. And if not, he still knows how to destroy them. These demons hardly sound like you, but they are dangerous." Sebastian smirked and pulled the glove of his unmarked hand off.

"A demon hunter in the house of a demon butler. How ironic."

There were black pentacles on his skin.

* * *

A/N: The difference between D. Gray-man's demons and those of Kuroshitsuji amuses me greatly, while I try to find some way to put it into the story.

I'm not really content with this story, I feel like I rushed the end. On the other hand, it sorta fits. I haven't written in a long time, so I forgot what a slow writer I am... bleh

I'm considering making this a multi-chaptered story. If enough of you want me to continue, I might. Maybe a shots, or a full blown out story. If you do, I'd love to hear what you would have in mind for this. But for now consider this complete.

I would appreciate it if you would tell me if you find any annoying spelling errors. And... Please tell me what you think! This is, after all, my first story on FF.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. *cry*

**- Shadow Walker: Chapter 2-**

Allen knew this day was going to be a bad one. The moment he woke up, he realized his neck was stiff. Somehow he had managed to throw his pillow of his bed and continue sleeping in a weird position. Now his neck hurt. He had slipped on his pillow and ended stubbing his toe against the wardrobe, effectively turning it a painful red. And his cursed eye was burning. It had been itching since he entered the manor, but today it was burning.

And on top of that, he was now lost. Allen could not find the way to the servants' quarters. He had been planning to meet up with Maylene, as he was sure he could help her. It was the least he could do, since he was a guest and had nothing to do. However, he was sure he had seen this painting of a woman in a dark red dress before. In fact, it looked suspiciously like the one near his own room.

Allen grimaced. He should have remembered where to go, since Sebastian gave him a tour just after he had talked to Ciel. But he couldn't help it that the manor was so big! He had tried to listen to Maylene's melody and follow it, but the house was like a maze! He kept ending up somewhere he had been before. The exorcist sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He'd had the same problem in the Headquarters of the Dark Order. There had been many people to ask for direction's, though. But they weren't here now.

"Are you lost again, Allen?" a low voice asked. Said person turned around and smiled apologetically at the butler who had appeared on the other side of the hall. "Perhaps I should make you a map," Sebastian mused. Allen only continued smiling and walked towards the butler.

"Where do you need to go?" The Exorcist frowned. How could he tell the man where he wanted to go? He still couldn't speak yet. Feeling silly, Allen formed two rings with his hands and held them in front of his eyes. He seriously hoped Sebastian would understand he meant Maylene's glasses. He didn't really want to imitate her. In the short time that he had met her, he had found that she was extremely clumsy. And this was embarrassing enough.

Thankfully, Sebastian only smirked and turned to lead the way. Allen quickly followed. They passed the painting with the woman in the red dress, walked through two halls, took the stairs down one level and turned a right. Allen knew they were at the right place, before Sebastian opened the door. Maylene's giggling, yells and the sound of things crashing down came through the walls.

The opening of the door revealed quite the messy kitchen. There were three persons causing chaos. A blonde boy was yelling and trying to catch what seemed to be a bird. The bird didn't seem to want to be caught, as it deftly managed to avoid the boy. In doing so, it knocked over a few cups and almost flew into the flamethrower a man with a cigarette was using. A maid, who Allen recognized as Maylene, was clumsily trying to catch the falling porcelain. She was failing.

"Catch the damn bird!" the man with the cigarette yelled. "I'm not making bird soup, but if it happens to cross me, I am!" The boy seemed to panic even more.

"No! I'm trying! Come here, little birdie!"

Maylene was crying over the broken pieces of a cup. Allen hid his smile behind his hand. It disappeared when the melody of the man next to him turned ghostly.

"What is going on here?" The three servants froze in horror. The small bird saw its chance to escape in the open door, but Sebastian caught it with his right hand. The bird squeaked once, indignant at being caught, then once again at the tight grip. Allen peered at the butler. His face was void of any emotion, but the grip he had on the winged animal certainly looked uncomfortable.

Allen winced and hoped he wouldn't crush the bird to death.

"Maylene. Finnian. Bardroy." All servants snapped to attention. "This is Allen. He will be joining us from today on." At Sebastian's words, the servants turned to Allen, who had until now been hidden by the butler's tall figure. The man with the cigarette named Bard waved with his free hand, the young blond boy bowed enthusiastically and Maylene curtsied. Allen put on a smile once again and greeted them politely.

Almost unconsciously he took the men's melodies in. He had already done so with Maylene. The young girl's melody was slow, with high and long notes, so different from her appearance. It was almost cautious, as if unsure of its own path. Finnian gave off a melody that reminded Allen of the music that humans associated with spring: quick and high notes which formed a song much like those of small birds. Bard's melody was playful and gruff at the same time. It was the most confusing of the three.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Allen!" Finnian greeted. "Please call me Finny. Everyone does." The boy was grinning widely, looking a lot like his melody indicated him to be. He seemed excited and bubbly. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with so much people in the room, Allen could only nod at the boy.

"We made you breakfast," Maylene admitted and gestured at the pan Bardroy had been hovering over. Allen eyed the flamethrower in the man's hand with confusion. Were there really any meals that needed to be prepared with a flamethrower? The Exorcist wasn't the only one with doubts. Sebastian walked over to the counter and peered inside the pan. He frowned and then sighed.

"Bardroy. Did I not tell you to just stir the soup?" Said person nodded. "Then why did it turn red in the time I was gone?"

"Heh. I spiced it up a bit," the man answered. Sebastian took a spoon and tasted the soup. His face gave nothing away, but the liquid was quickly thrown away. "Maylene, have you washed the new sheets?" The girl reddened. "Have you watered the garden yet, Finnian?" The bubbly boy's smile disappeared.

"Then go do your jobs!" Sebastian yelled. "Get out of the kitchen," he told Bardroy. All the servant quickly evacuated the kitchen, followed by a now free bird, leaving Allen with the butler. He slowly sat in a chair, watching the man with caution. He sure could be scary. But the air of annoyance was already gone and Sebastian was skilfully cutting some vegetables. He dumped them into a pan of boiling water and then put the oven on. Soon a delicious scent of baked bread filled the air. Allen's stomach grumbled.

"Will you watch the food, Allen? I have to go wake the Young Master." The Musician nodded and stood up to take the spoon from Sebastian to keep stirring. The butler left, but Allen was not alone. A sixth melody approached the room. An aged man in butler clothes came walking in. Allen quickly moved, taking the two baskets from his hands and putting them on the counter. The man nodded and proceeded to unpack.

Sugar, sweets and a package of tea leaves were stacked on the counter. Water was put to boil and a teapot joined two cups on the table. The man mixed the leaves with the water and then poured the tea. Allen gratefully took the cup the man offered him. Somehow a cup of tea seemed very soothing at the moment. It was still hot though, so he left it to cool down.

The man didn't say anything. He only drank his tea.

After a moment, Allen watched him stand up and check up on the oven. This man had a soothing melody. He let his ears fill with the sound of the long strikes of a violin, as the man set the table for a large meal. Allen wanted to help, but a look told him to stay in his seat. He wondered where the man came from. He hadn't heard this melody before, so the man hadn't been here last couple of days. Was he new like Maylene? Or were all servants new to the manor? Sebastian had said that only he, his master and the demon had lived here.

Allen took a sip of his tea. And sputtered. The tea felt like hot, thick glue sliding down his throat. Allen stared at his cup. Somehow he knew it wasn't the tea. He moved his eyes to the meal that was being put on the table. His stomach growled, but his throat burned. Breakfast didn't seem so appealing anymore.

Within a few minutes after the table was set Maylene, Bardroy and Finny dripped into the kitched. They each took a seat. The man in the butler suit prayed and then they all tucked in. There were many different kinds of bread, scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins and sausages. But when Allen reached for them, the man in the butler suit filled his plate with the soup Sebastian made. Maylene giggled at his disappointed expression.

"Don't worry. Mr. Sebastian cooks really well. He said you're not allowed to eat anything other than soup and bread, so he made this especially for you."

Allen nodded and smiled. That was really nice of the man. Though those sausages looked really good, too. His stomach felt empty, so he quickly dug in. The soup felt like hot glue too, but it did taste wonderful. Allen ate as much as he could, replenishing his lost energy.

By the time he was done, he put his spoon down with tears in his eyes. The servants were staring at him in shock. The pan was empty.

* * *

"Here." Ciel Phantomhive slid an envelope to Allen, who took it gently and gave it a questioning look. "It's your first payment." The Exorcist looked at him in confusion. Ciel sighed. "For the demon you destroyed," He explained. Their guest's mouth formed an 'o' of comprehension. Then he smiled sheepishly. Ciel laced his fingers together and leaned forward.

"Tomorrow Sebastian is going to London to find information on the incidents. I want you to go with him and help him. Destroy any 'demons' if you find some," Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked. "Do _not_ tell anyone what the creatures are." Not that he would be able to. Even breathing took effort and Allen didn't really want to try and talk at the moment.

He didn't know if he would be any help to Sebastian, though. He could still only hear melodies that were really close, so tracking any demons would be impossible at the moment. And the Exorcist didn't really know if activating his Innocence would be safe. He would do it if a demon appeared, but it wouldn't be pretty. He glanced at Sebastian. He didn't know if the man would be able to withstand another demon poison attack again, but he wouldn't risk it.

Allen nodded to the Phantomhive Head.

It would be different this time. He hadn't fought with someone for a while. And when he had, they were Exorcists. They didn't need protection. He wondered if Sebastian would need any protection. He didn't think the man would appreciate it if he jumped in front of him to save him from a demon.

_If_ the demons were real.

The picture Ciel had provided, seemed to be evidence, but Allen had his doubts. He was sure all the other Noah were dead, so they couldn't create any other demons. And the Noah hadn't really been eager to show anyone else how to do so. There wasn't supposed to be any other information on demons on earth.

Perhaps a visit to the Ark was in order.

* * *

It had only been a few days since Allen joined the Phantomhive household. Not to Sebastian's surprise, the boy had unknowingly wormed himself into the hearts of the human servants. He was just as equally strange as them, if not more so. And as the maid, the chef and the gardener were foolishly curious people, Allen's odd air of mystery constantly kept them fascinated. So, his orders of leaving their guest alone were somehow ignored.

Sebastian often found their guest with the human servants, pulled into helping them with their tasks. Maylene, Finny and Bard were always the ones talking. Allen would be quiet, listening and watchful of wayward dishes, hedge clippers and flamethrowers. He was not expected to answer, as his throat had not healed yet. The demon butler suspected he would not be able to, if it came down to it. The boy always worked with glassy eyes.

He was always thinking. Sebastian could not read minds, but if he could, he would have taken a look into the boy's mind. No doubt he would find some quite interesting things there. Perhaps something on the demons-who-were-not-quite-demons his Young Master seemed so captivated by. There was no doubt the white haired stranger new more about these creatures, if not their origin. He seemed quite used to their appearances.

No other incidents with the creatures had been reported since Allen Walker accepted the Young Master's contract. Both his Young Master and he agreed on the fact that could only be a bad thing: it meant the creator was planning something. Sebastian had been keeping an eye on their guest since he came to the manor. Yes, the boy was thinking much, but so far he hadn't done anything yet.

That frustrated the demon. He knew the boy knew more than he was letting on, but he could find no proof. He was the perfect gentleman to the servants. He helped them with their tasks and never got angry. Quite often Maylene had spilled tea or wine on the boy's shirt, but all he did was give a fake smile. Even his incredulous looks at their antics were fake. There wasn't a moment on the day that Sebastian could guess what he was thinking.

Only at night did the boy leave his guard down, when he thought he was alone. He would sit on his bed and stare out the window with a sad look. That's all he did. Stare sadly and think. Now and then, he would rub his eye with the scar. He never noticed the annoyed demon hiding in the dark.

It was as if the boy wore a mask. Smile when needed and be polite. Suffer in silence. Act like nothing is going on.

The heroic mask irritated him. It was almost like his Young Master.

This night Allen was sitting at his bed again. And like any other, the demon butler was watching him. Only this time was different. Somehow the boy had gotten something Sebastian was quite sure never existed in the Phantomhive Manor. He could not really see the object well, but the flicker of the light on the golden ball was clear.

Sebastian wondered how the boy had gotten it. He was quite sure the Exorcist had not brought anything with him to the manor. And when he had taken the cloak to hang up, he had seen no pockets. Somehow, Allen Walker had left the manor without him knowing. That worried him.

The smell of salt surprised him and he moved his gaze back to the boy. He was crying. It was short and the boy had wiped them away immediately, but there had been tears. For a moment the boy looked broken. The insane glint in his eyes startled him, but when he looked closer, the boy was already sitting straight. His eyes were dry and his face was no different than any other night.

It always took the boy long to go to sleep. He apparently didn't need much rest, as he only went to sleep four hours before getting up. Sebastian took his time to wait for him to be unconscious. When he was sure he wouldn't be noticed, he stepped from the shadows. Crouching beside the bed, he took a look at the object the boy was holding onto tightly. It was a golden ball with wings and a long tail. A large design of a cross was engraved. It looked like a toy, but Sebastian knew better. The colour and the engravings were different, but the demon recognized the design. He knew it quite well.

Sebastian sighed. His Young Master would find this quite interesting, but he considered keeping this to himself for a while.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I forgot Timcampy. Did you notice it in chapter one? I did and I just couldn't do that to Allen. Timcampy is just supposed to be there.

So! I decided to continue this story, since so many of you seem to like this. I've got a vague plot set up now, but it's going to be messy in the beginning. So, please be patient with me. From now on the chapters won't be as long as chapter one. I just can't do that and keep updates regular. Also, can anyone give me any idea what kind of personalities the human servants have? Maylene, Bard and Finny aren't really developed much in the series. I just can't seem to get Maylene right. It annoys the hell out of me.

Please leave a response! I'd appreciate it a lot!

~ Kazaguruma


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

**- Shadow Walker: Chapter 3 -**

It was the first time in many years that Allen visited London. Having been born British, he visited London many times with Mana and the circus. However, after his years of being an Exorcist with the Black Order, Allen had locked himself in the Ark. He had not been wanted on earth and he had taken that as an excuse to keep himself focused on the demons that were left. He had stayed there, for a time he was sure no human would have lived long enough to see. The Ark had kept him alive, as he researched all the created demons. Where they were created. When they were created. How long they had been on earth.

It had been years later that he left the Ark, no different from when he had entered. And now he visited London again and it hadn't changed a bit from the London in his youth

It was unsettling.

It was like no time had passed since he had left earth for the Ark. At first Allen thought that perhaps time passed quicker in the Ark. That time had stood still while he was away. But when the Big Ben chimed the first hour into the afternoon, Allen paused in listening to the butler. He stared at the tower that housed the clockworks in confusion. The dark hands of the clock moved slowly over the gold and white ornamented face. It was even more beautiful than when he had seen it last.

The tower had been destroyed in the last battle between the demons and the Exorcists. And yet it was standing proudly, basking in the afternoon light of the sun.

Allen lowered his eyes to the city around him. The houses were the same. There was nothing that could be damage caused by fighting. The people around him were happy, content and busy with their own life. There was no fear. There were no traces of war.

How could this be?

"Allen." A hand descended upon his right shoulder. "Snap out of it."

He moved his gaze back to the man standing in front of him and realized he was breathing hard. Closing his eyes, he attempted to calm himself down. The panic in his chest unfurled and gave his lungs room to breath. Allen laid his hand on his eyes. He was dizzy and his legs were numb. The hand on his shoulder was heavy.

It took a long time for him to be able to walk again. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was staring at him with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright now, Allen?" The Exorcist nodded slowly. He couldn't bring up a smile to reassure the man, though. His face was fixed into a scowl. _Why was he being so pathetic?_ His mind screamed at him. Why had he panicked so quickly? Where was his ability to keep his emotions hidden from the outside?

"Are you sure you are alright? You look rather pale," came another voice. Allen blinked. He was a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed genuinely concerned and it lessened the scowl on his face to a soft frown. He nodded at the man's inquiry. The man looked happy to see this and left it as it was. He turned back to Sebastian.

"Well really, it's like one of the cases we had before. Again, there aren't any witnesses, but we found three piles of dust with clothes among them. I checked and they match with the clothes of the missing people, but there isn't any evidence. I have people trying to identify the dust, but so far we have nothing. It's like the people just disappeared, leaving the dust and the clothes behind. But that can't be possible."

Allen winced. The man didn't know how close to the truth he was.

The man didn't seem to have a clue what had happened, though. He had several theories, but none of them involved the supernatural. Apparently, things like that weren't accepted within the Scotland Yard. Allen didn't mind. That only meant less people would be involved. Since there was nothing more the man could tell them, Allen lost his attention. Instead, he left the butler's side and walked up to the barricaded part of the scene. However, the man wasn't as ignorant of his surroundings as he looked.

"Hey! You're not supposed to go past that." His left arm was grabbed, but Allen quickly pulled it back. He didn't like people touching that arm. The man tried to grab him again, but he stepped aside. "Hey kid, come on. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Allen narrowed his eyes. Somehow, being called a kid still annoyed him. Despite the fact that he knew better.

There was another man, who tried to catch him this time. However, Allen heard him coming and managed to evade him as well. He ducked under the arms trying to grab him around the chest and swiped his foot over the floor, effectively tripping both men.

Two feet away, Sebastian smirked in amusement.

Allen straightened up, while the two men groaned on the floor. He threw them an apologetic smile and jumped over the barricade with elegant ease. He strode up to the first pile of clothes. There he stood, slowly taking his surroundings in. He could not hear the agonizing sound of the Screech and his eye did not activate. So the demon was not close anymore. His Musician's hearing had gotten better since he had visited the Ark. He always came back from the Ark in better shape than how he came in. He didn't want to know how that could be possible.

Nevertheless, he had not been healed completely. The demon could still be in London and he would not be able to hear their Screech. He eyed at the pile of clothes. The ashes of the poisoned dead laid scattered on the ground. There was not much left, as most of it had been blown away by the wind. Allen winced. There would never be a proper burial for those souls.

Slowly, he kneeled on the ground between the clothes and bowed his head. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ He prayed. _I hope one day you will be free to go to the place you belong. Bless your souls._ He did so for each of the fallen, before once again closing his eyes. He searched and listened thoroughly, but could not find any abnormal tone in the neighborhood. It was hard, though. There were so many melodies. Allen sighed and rubbed his temples. This was why he tried to avoid cities.

The melody from by his side wasn't helping either. Sighing, the Musician gave up. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Are you done?" Sebastian's lips were twitching upwards. Allen ignored him and turned his attention to the man standing next to the butler. It was the same one as before. He was cradling his arm. Allen flinched. He hadn't meant to really injure the man.

The man saw his face and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. You could have just told me you wanted to pray for what happened here." The smile told him the man didn't really know what he was saying. He probably thought it was weird that he wanted to pray at such a scene. Not to mention that he had fought them to get there. Allen smiled sheepishly. He really shouldn't have reacted like that when the man had went for his arm. The man had meant nothing with it. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Was there anything else you needed, Mr. Sebastian?" the man asked. Said man glanced at Allen, before shaking his head.

"No. Thank you for your time, Mr. Aberline." The butler spun on his heels and headed for the more crowded streets of London. Allen followed him, giving a polite wave to the investigator.

"Wait! You'll tell me if you find something, right?" Aberline called. Sebastian did not stop.

"Of course," the man answered, smoothly. Allen wasn't sure if he believed him, but he didn't object. No more people had to be involved, as they couldn't help anyway. They would only get themselves in trouble. The Exorcist gazed at the stones his feet were passing. He was the only one with Innocence in the world, now. He was the only one who could save both the humans and the demons. And he would do it. It was the only thing he _could_ do.

"We have a few other stops to make, aside from the investigation," the raven-haired man told him. "But we're not done yet." Allen blinked up at him. What could he be planning? Sebastian sighed. "It would make it a lot easier if you could talk, Allen. Young Master and I would like to know a lot more about these 'demons'."

Allen looked away. He hadn't quite convinced himself to tell them about the demons. The story that was connected to it was a bit too personal. Besides, most people believed the Millennium Earl to be a legend, not the real thing. And having a figure from the Bible responsible for the creators of the demons wouldn't really fit well. He would never forget the story, those memories so close to his heart, but telling them to another being was not something he would do easily.

Ciel Phantomhive had been nice to him, but he didn't need to know these things. He didn't need to be involved.

"Here we are," the butler said. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes and had now reached a relatively small alley. There was nothing special about it, except for one large sign. It read: 'The Undertaker'. Allen frowned, wondering what they would be doing here, as Sebastian knocked on the door. It opened on itself, leaving them to enter a dark room. In the center there was one couch and a table. The rest of the room was lined with coffins and large dolls in the form of humans with their organs showing. The windows were covered and a dusty smell hung in the air. Allen shivered, feeling quite disturbed.

"Come in, come in!" A sweet voice yelled from within the room. Allen glanced at one of the many coffins. It couldn't, could it? He stiffened, when the top of the coffin was lifted and a shadow seeped into the room. Was it a ghost? It flitted to the corner of the room, before gliding towards them. Allen gasped unconsciously and stepped behind Sebastian. His skin was tingling and the creepy melody was scaring him. It was almost like the demons' melody. Or maybe Sebastian's, but much, much worse. He couldn't describe it, only that it chilled him to the bone.

"Have you come to try and sleep in one of my hand-made coffins?" a cold breath whispered in his ear. If he could speak, he would have screamed. Instead, he jumped and hid even further behind the Phantomhive butler. Allen desperately wished he could leave this place. Go back to Ciel's manor, or to the Ark. Or at least away from here, where ghosts lingered.

Candles were put on and a figure appeared. Pale skin, gray hair and scars littering the face and throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" the man pouted. Even that expression was scary. Allen desperately shook his head, before realizing that could be taken the wrong way. He wished the man couldn't see him. The man smirked and pulled away, perhaps having mercy on the small Exorcist.

"What about you, Sebastian?" The butler wasn't amused.

"No, thank you, Undertaker. But we are here on business."

Not much later Allen and Sebastian sat on the couch, the Undertaker on one of his coffins. The butler, drinking his tea. Allen's cup was left untouched on the table.

"Yes, yes, I've had some interesting 'guest's' lately. Though, it is very hard to dress them up, you know," the funeral director admitted. "All that's left of them are ashes, though I don't know if I should call it that." He held up a small vial, what couldn't held anything but a person who had been struck by the demon's bullets. "The picture that husband showed me, depicted such a beautiful young woman. It's such a shame I couldn't dress her up." The man looked positively sad. Allen didn't think it would be fun to dress people up, but each his own, he supposed.

"Wat _would_ you call it?" Sebastian asked, having finished his tea-filled cup. The man looked at the small vial with knowing eyes, though none of his guests could see it.

"Hmm. Good question, actually. It's not something that could be identified easily. It's taken me quite a while, actually. It turns out that it really is this man's wife." The butler put his cup down slowly.

"How do you believe this could have happened? Was she burned?" The Undertaker laughed gleefully. Allen winced, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"No, this is something I haven't seen for years. It's nothing like a fire a human can start. You may find this could be quite the supernatural occurrence." Allen could see Sebastian was quite intrigued. His melody was once again changing and the Undertaker's melody had changed as well. Suddenly, he felt trapped.

"Some decades ago, incidents like these happened somewhat often. There were creatures on earth, that could do this. They were souls, entrapped and twisted into darkness. Their poison could reduce humans to ashes and they could not be defeated by normal weapons. I believe they may have been reintroduced to this world." Two eyes, covered by hair, turned to gaze at him. Allen straightened, shivering in fright. It was as if his soul was laid to bare. As if he was being judged. It hurt. He didn't want them to know his secrets, nor his sins. He couldn't let that happen.

"I think your friend could tell you more, Sebastian. Why not ask him?"

The door slammed close, two faces betraying their surprise, although about different things.

"The boy is truly interesting, Sebastian. You haven't brought such a soul into my shop for a while."

"He's not dead yet." A large shark-like grin whitened the pale skin even further.

"No, but I've been wanting to meet him for quite some time now. Would you not?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at the Death God.

"I suppose I didn't really give you any information you didn't know yet. Let's call the next for free, yeah?"

* * *

A/N: Alright. A few things to name first.

1. I forgot to tell you this last chapter, so now I will. There will not be an Allen/Sebastian pairing. Although I simply love those two, I'm not going to write them together. I'm afraid that will ruin the story, as I have something different in mind.

2. The names. Especially in D .Gray-man, there is a lot of discussion over the names. Allen is usually the same, but Rabi, Lavi, Raby and Lenalee, Lenali, Linali, Rinali. And Timcampy and Timcanpy. It all sounds the same, but looks different. It's confusing and annoying as hell. So I'm just going to pick one name. Same goes with Maylene, Meirin. In the subs of Kuroshitsuji I often see Meirin. But Maylene looks way more British, and since this takes place in England I'm choosing that name.

3. Also, I got a question on how much you need to know on D. Gray-man to be able to read this. Don't worry, you don't have to know much. I will explain most of it in a later chapter. Until then, you're gonna be kept in mystery :P. You don't have to know much about Kuroshitsuji either, as this starts before the series. Right about a week after Ciel and Sebastian form a contract (for the ones that have seen Kuroshitsuji). Oh yeah, and I'm following the anime of both series. Have no knowledge on the manga's.

Ah, I'm sorry to update so late. Time seems to fly when you just got a new job. And I gave you such a crappy chapter too. I'm sorry! I had planned for more to happen in this chapter, but then it would be much longer. Twice as long. And then all the chapters would have really different lengths. And I just couldn't have that. Heh.

So, please review! Some of you send those reviews that make me just as hyper as the ones that write them. Neh, Leiko-chan?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, D. Gray-man and their characters are not mine. They belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

- Shadow Walker: Chapter 4 -**

He had not waited for the butler to finish his talk with the Undertaker. Instead he walked aimlessly through London, not really seeing the sights it offered. That man, he had scared him so much. He could handle creepy behaviour and offers for a coffin, but not those eyes. He had been able to see them. There was nothing ordinary about them. Nothing that could be seen. But when that man looked at him with those eyes, he had panicked.

They could see into his soul.

He was almost sure of it. He had no proof, but this feeling. The feeling of not being able to hide anything. To look into those eyes and see the knowledge the possessor had. The knowledge he had on him. As if he was a minor being, waiting to be judged. And Allen knew his judgment would not be pretty. He didn't need someone to tell him his soul was cursed to the darkness. The things that had happened in his life made sure of that.

He had created a demon, one of the largest sins one could commit. He had ripped a soul from the afterlife and placed in a prison of metal, turning it into a wicked creature. He had caused the poor soul to be forced to do things against it will, it having no control over its new body. And then he had once again painfully ripped it from its new life. Doing that to a person was inexcusable. And he had done it to his most precious friend, Mana. It was a irredeemable, abominable and absolutely _unforgivable_.

It was _inhuman_. No human would ever stay on earth with the sin of demons carrying on his shoulders. Allen would not be surprised to find out that that sin was the reason he was no longer among them. The Noah had said they were human, only a more evolved version, but Allen doubted it. He had been among humans for a long time. And he knew the difference between them and him. They didn't have the thoughts that crossed his mind. They didn't have a body wanting to _destroy, kill, murder_.

His Innocence proved it. It was a gift of God, the purest thing that could exist on earth. And it clashed with him, whenever he tried to use it. Allen believed strongly that it would only clash with its exact opposite. _Darkness._

Maybe, just maybe he had been human in his younger years. But no more. So when someone with eyes of those as the Undertaker would look at him, Allen shied away. He wasn't proud of his existence, no he was ashamed. He didn't want others to see what he was. And he didn't want to be judged as the humans would be.

Allen wasn't sure why he was still among the humans. He had honestly expected to die when he first returned to the Ark. To stop existing. He had no place by God's side, like the humans would have. Instead, the Ark had kept him alive for longer than a human would live. Allen didn't question why. He used this chance to fix the mistakes he was responsible for.

But now there was another creator.

Allen stared at the place his feet had taken him to. Unconsciously, had walked back to the place the demon had appeared. The investigators were still busy studying the piles of clothes. One of them was watching him awkwardly, as if expecting him to start attacking them. Allen wasn't planning on that, though. But now that he was here, he might as well take another look around.

Something had been bugging him since he had arrived in London with Sebastian. Ciel had told him that the demons had exploded after attacking people. Allen was sure that demons never did that. Unless the creator had wanted them to do that, so that he didn't leave any traces, there was something wrong with the demons.

Perhaps they were modified, like his old master had done. The man had been able to suppress the first instincts of demons, destroy and kill, so they would be able to help the Exorcists in the war against the Millenium Earl. He had made a fail safe ensuring that if these instincts couldn't be suppressed any longer, the demon would self destruct. Allen had never seen any of these modified demons, but Lavi and Lenalee had told him about one they had met in the war.

It was a shame they weren't here to help him. And it was all his fault.

_Stop_. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. He was not allowed to think about the Exorcists. He did not have the luxury of drowning himself in misery. Not until he had saved the last of the imprisoned souls of the demons. Not until he had found the creator and ensured there would be no more demons.

Allen took another deep breath.

Back to the demons. This _Chomesuke_ had self destructed, just like these new demons. But why would the creator install a fail safe into his demons, if he had control over them? That made no sense. Was there a modifier too, then? Allen groaned and placed his right hand on his eyes. This was all too confusing for him. Perhaps he could better concentrate on the problem at hand.

He took another glance at the scene. Three piles of clothes, all laying in a straight line, not too far from the end of the ally. The distance between the piles was not great. They had been killed quickly after each other, so it was probable that the demon had surprised them. But which direction had it come from? Perhaps the place it had exploded would give him a clue.

He frowned. Had the demon even exploded? He looked around. There was no sign of any other destruction in the immediate area. Not that he could see. Could it be the demon was still around? But it could have exploded somewhere else and he just didn't know. He _had_ to know if it was still out there. It could still be a danger.

His answer came in the form of one investigator.

The investigator Sebastian had talked to earlier was standing on the side of the barricades. He was scribbling furiously on a bloc note, no doubt trying to think of what happened. Now and then he would scratch his head, looking at the paper in confusion. Allen approached the man and tapped him on his arm.

The man – Mr. Aberlain, wasn't it? – jumped and turned around. He looked reasonably surprised to see Allen there. An uncomfortable smile grazed his lips. Allen didn't blame him.

"Oh! It's you. Where's Mr. Sebastian?" The man looked around in curiosity, his shaggy hair bouncing up and down with the movement. When he couldn't find the butler, his gaze fell back on the Exorcist. There was a question in his eyes. Allen waved it away. He didn't need Sebastian for this. The man seemed a bit concerned, but he didn't ask.

"Well, is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Allen smiled, pointing at the notes he had in his hand. Aberlain immediately shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't share this with anyone." The white haired boy shook his head reassuringly. He then reached for his throat and pulled the collar of his uniform down. The bandages on his throat were revealed. He opened his mouth and pretended to talk. When no sound came, the investigator jumped.

"Oh! You can't talk?" Allen nodded and then pointed at the paper again. Immediately, Aberlain handed it to him, together with a pen. He seemed eager to help him, but he hadn't flipped a page, so Allen could easily read the notes he had written. While slowly writing his question down, he scanned the notes. It seemed they really had no idea what was going on. When he was satisfied, he handed the bloc note back. Along with the pen.

"Explosions?" Aberlain repeated. "No, there haven't been any since a week ago. If there were, I'm sure I'd know. Why do you ask?" Once again Allen waved the question away. He bowed a bit and smiled to convey his gratefulness, before hurrying off.

Fred Aberlain watched him go. "Huh. Weird kid." He turned back to his notes, scratching his cheek.

So the demon was still around. Allen scowled. That meant he needed to find it, but he had not a clue as to where he could. His hearing had gotten better after he had visited the Ark last night, but he was pretty sure he couldn't cover the whole of London yet. And it had so many residents. It was almost impossible to check all of them.

Allen sighed and rubbed the skin under his cursed eye. In the war against the Millenium Earl, the demons had always went after the Exorcists and the Exorcists after the demons. There was no hiding. Allen doubted that the demons would know of Exorcists now. It had been so long since the Dark Order had stopped existing. They probably wouldn't even recognize his coat.

So he would have to rely completely on his eye. It was probably best that he went to a crowded place. There, he would have the highest chance of finding the demon.

Within half an hour, he found himself walking over the famous Westminster Bridge towards the Westminster Palace. The bridge had recently been constructed and shone with a brilliancy of details that Allen found himself engrossed. It was painted a beautiful shade of green and its style of architecture matched the Palace, intensifying the strength it radiated. The large bridge was fully inhabited by small stands that offered many things: clothes, food, trinkets and even weapons.

Allen bypassed the weapons stands easily and positioned himself by a stand offering second hand clothes. Though he did need other clothes – the only clothes he had were his coat resembling the Dark Order uniform, pants and an undershirt – this stand didn't interest him much. He had only picked it because it was close to the middle of the bridge. At the side of the stand he had an easy view of both sides of the bridge and almost all traffic over the bridge had to pass this stand. It was perfect for keeping watch.

Allen grasped a black pair of pants, his gaze landing on them. He wasn't really concentrating on them, though. He was listening, searching for the familiar wail of a soul in agony. His hand immediately shot to his head. A sharp pain went through his head, behind the back of his eyes. Crowds were still confusing and loud. He had probably been away from people for too long and was now unused to the chaotic music so many together of them brought. Looking for a demon this way, was troubling.

He was getting slightly dizzy and closed his eyes. He knew that doing this was not a smart thing to do. He could go insane if he listened to too much music at the same time for too long. However, in his memories of his life as the Fourteenth before Allen Walker he had been able listen for a few hours. No more than that, though. He could do it and the demon would probably walk by within that time. He hoped.

The pain throbbed again and he swayed. He had to hold himself up with a hand on one of the tables at the stands. Alright, so maybe these few hours weren't possible yet. He probably should have practiced this sense, before using it this extensively.

"Hey, are you feeling unwell?" the woman at the stand asked. She had a very beautiful melody, Allen realised. Very soft and heart-warming. Alluring almost. The woman approached him, looking worried for his health. "Do you need to sit down?" Yes, sitting down would be better. The world was spinning around. And maybe that melody would come closer and help him. The woman did and guided him to a stone seat he plopped down on. Her melody was so sweet, like the spring. He wondered if he could take a hold of it and taint it. Taint it to be like his own.

His hand jerked. Shame filled his body as he pulled his hand away from the cheek he had been touching. Confused and curious eyes watched, but he didn't notice. Disturbed, he squashed those dark urges down and let go of that sense that came with his Noah nature. He had wanted to touch that melody, twist and turn it. Manipulate into a dark piece of tainted innocence, ruining and damaging it for forever. But that side of him saw it as beautiful and attractive.

Allen winced. He would have done it. He would have destroyed her life.

He muttered an apology, but knew it wouldn't be enough as she would not hear or understand him.

"Give that pervert some water, Belle. He doesn't look too good," a voice came from his right. Immediately a cup was pushed into his hands and he automatically brought it to his lips. The water was refreshing. It's melody was too. When he had finished, he was able to turn his attention to the water under the bridge, it's melody keeping him calm. He was somewhat glad he had stopped opening his ears to all the sounds in the area. He felt much better now, listening to just one melody at the time.

"What happened?" the same voice asked.

"I don't know," the woman who had helped him answered. "He looked like he was going to faint." She looked quite different from her melody, Allen realised. Where her melody was rich, innocent and calming, her clothes were ragged and she had quite a few smudges of dirt on her skin. Her dark brown hair was messy and dirty. One of the sleeves of her dress hung down lifelessly, empty without an arm. Allen guessed she had had a hard life. Either she had lost an arm in her life or she had been born without her right arm.

"Maybe we should call for a doctor," she proposed. The other woman scoffed.

"A doctor? Those rich pigs won't come without us waving around gold in front of their blind eyes. Besides, the little pervert doesn't look like he's dying."

Pervert? Where did that come from? He turned his eyes to the second woman, who had spoken last. She had glaring red hair hanging over her back and was wearing a much shorter dress than Belle. Allen couldn't deny that she was a pretty woman. She exuded an air of confidence and nonchalance and her tight clothing did not much to hide her body. Allen blushed and bowed his head to hide it. He was not supposed to look at a woman like that. Even if they decided to wear clothes like that.

Then he realised what she had called him and he scoffed. Already feeling much better than a few moments ago, though his legs were still weak, he stood up from the stone bench. He turned to the woman, who had helped him and bowed slightly, with a polite smile. He really wanted to make it up to her for what he had almost done to her, but he had absolutely no idea how.

"I see you are enjoying yourself," another voice came from behind the women. "Are you almost ready to go back to the mansion? The young Master's dinner still must be prepared." Sebastian's entrance was not dramatic, but they all jumped at the sudden appearance. Allen smiled, embarrassed. The still unnamed woman smiled at the raven-haired man excitedly, not so embarrassed at being caught unaware.

"Hello there. Did you come to pick up this little pervert?" Sebastian's eyes flickered back to the white-haired boy in surprise and Allen felt himself blush again. What would the man think of him?

"Oh, stop teasing him," Belle defended him. Then she turned to the butler. "Ignore Lacie, she tends to be a bit rude. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes, I lost him quite some time ago. Thank you for taking care of him." Sebastian bowed and both women's cheeks pinked

"Please take good care of him," the blonde spoke softly. "He seems a bit unstable on his feet. I think he almost fainted just a moment ago." Sebastian nodded.

"I will. Please excuse us." Allen smiled at Belle and nodded at Lacie, before following the butler towards the end of the bridge. Westminster Palace came closer with every step.

"Are you ill, Allen?" the butler asked him. Allen shook his head and put another reassuring smile on his face. He didn't know if the man saw through him or not, but the butler did not mention it again. He did, however, give him a long look. Sebastian wove through the people with practiced ease and Allen followed him a bit less elegantly. The road was so busy, that he constantly bumped into people and tripped over shoes. There was one man, dressed in what Allen guessed to be rather expensive clothes, who glared at him when he accidently grabbed his sleeve so he would not fall. He bowed again, as it was the only way he had to apologize, and then continued his trek to one of the stands that Sebastian was waiting at.

He didn't manage to reach him however.

He bumped into a young man, with dark blue clothes. A sharp agonizing pain went through his eye. As he was brought to his knees by the pain, his eye activated and whirled around. He managed to cover his eye, to hide it from the crowd around it, but he couldn't do anything else. It was almost like his episode at the Phantomhive Manor. The pain washed through his body. His eye was turning and looking for signs of demons. He wanted to tell it to stop, to let him look by himself, to let him think.

His body burned, his eye pulsed. Tears streamed over his face. He wanted to scream. A strangled sound came from his throat.

And then he realized it.

His eye had found it. It had reacted against the one he had bumped into. He had found the demon.

With his hand still over his left eye, he looked up, hoping the eye could guide him without actually having to look. There was a crowd around him. They bounced back when he looked up, but he didn't give it any thought. A flash of blue caught his eye. It was disappearing into an alley at the end of the bridge.

Pushing his body from the ground, still in pain, (_I get it, stupid eye, I'm going!)_ he forced his legs to move. He dashed to the end of the bridge and into a narrow alley. Clumsily, he turned to his right and faced the direction the demon had gone in. Except it wasn't there. Besides the trashcans, rats and dirty walls, there was nothing. No demon, no people, no living thing.

Allen turned his back to one of the walls and looked around. There was nothing behind him and nothing above. Slowly, he retracted his hand from his eye, revealing rapid turning of the searching eye. The pain subsided to a soft ache behind his eye. It was as if it knew the demon was close, but did not know where. Feeling his eye look around, he walked further into the shadows.

He couldn't find it. It was gone, somehow invisible for his eye _and_ his Mucisian's talents. Allen gritted his teeth. These demons were different from any other demon he had encountered. It was frustrating. He wanted to find it so badly, to keep it from being forced to kill people. To free it from the darkness that constrained it from going back to the afterlife.

It wasn't there and yet it was. There was no Screech alerting to the presence of the soul, but his eye told him otherwise. He couldn't find it like this.

He didn't need to.

A scream ripped through his throat, forcing air and sound through. His throat burned, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his eye. Tears ran over his cheek, his cursed eye crying for what it found. Allen didn't have the strength to react quickly. The blue was gone, purple light filling his vision and tentacles surrounding his body. The soul seemed to sleep, like a dead body would look like, except it wasn't. It was unresponsive to anything around itself, even to what its new body was doing.

There was no Screech, as the soul wasn't aware of its pain, of what it was doing.

He had to save it. He had to free it!

Familiar blue light surrounded his arm, as he called Crown Clown forward. The tentacles took a stronger grip and the purple light became brighter. Allen let out another scream, letting Crown Clown go. It retreated back into its dormant form.

"How amusing," a voice drawled. "I've never met a human that suffered by my mere looking at him." Allen opened his right eye, which he had unconsciously closed in pain. The demon had left his human form, opting for a more human-like appearance. A white mask with painted stars hid its face, with long black curly hair grown on the back. Its body had long black spikes, reminding the former Exorcist of a hedgehog with a smooth black tail as long as the demon's height. The end of the tail was just as sharp as the other spikes on the demon's body. He did not want to touch that.

"I think I might have some fun, playing with you."

He noticed them, before he felt them. Six level one demons, all aiming his weapons at him. Their bullets hit him, throwing him with his back against the wall. He couldn't move. The tentacles were holding him down, still causing his body to freeze up in pain. Once again he reached with his mind to Crown Clown and it activated. The first two demons were taken care of by his Innocence as it protected him. But then it deactivated again. The Exorcist gritted his teeth.

He couldn't concentrate. His eye was going berserk. It kept concentrating on the level two demon, not letting him focus on the small army. The pain was distracting, too.

More bullets moved his way, but he couldn't move. His limbs weren't responding. No matter how much he fought, he couldn't escape the tentacles.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him further away from the demons. The bullets hit the bare wall.

Sebastian smirked at him, when he put him down on the roof. Allen scowled, not wanting him to interfere. It would only hurt the man. He couldn't stop him from jumping back to the demons, though. The tentacles were still holding him down. His eyes widened, when he saw the butler jump. He wasn't even armed!

The demons would not hesitate to kill him! He didn't deserve that! He couldn't let that happen!

With effort he crawled to the end of the roof. Sebastian was just standing there, the smirk still tugging on his lips. That foolish man! He looked so sure that he could take those demons on. He had no idea what they were. What they could do to him! No human weapon could destroy the demons. Let alone that he could with his bare hands.

The demons advanced like confident predators, their leader laughing in cruel amusement.

But the butler simply jumped away. His mind didn't register that the jump was way too far for a human. It was relieved, but also in disbelief. The man evaded the bullets with ease, causing the level two demon to stop laughing. It growled when one demon exploded, leaving a crater in the ground it was hovering above. Allen blinked.

Had Sebastian done that? But he hadn't done anything in attack. Then he remembered what Ciel had told them. It must have been one of those malfunctions.

"Your _minions_ don't seem too stable," Sebastian stated. "I may not even have to do anything. It must not be long until all of them have disappeared." He hadn't even finished speaking, when one of the last three level one demons started screeching. Allen turned his cursed eye to it. Its soul was waking up, crying in pain. He flinched as it turned its gaze at him. The soul was disappearing. It was unlike when he freed them from their bounds. It was falling apart, almost like stone turning into sand. With another loud scream, the demon exploded.

This was even worse than what the Noah and the Millennium Earl had done to souls. At least the souls had still existed. These souls just stopped existing, not even having the chance to go to the afterlife. To live a new life. Allen wiped his sleeve over his eyes. This was too cruel. Even his cursed eye was crying.

His sleeve was red. His eye was crying blood.

Anger filled his veins. How dare this new creator create new demons. How dare it destroy souls! The Exorcist would hunt him down and destroy him! Save the souls of the ones he had pulled from the afterlife!

But he couldn't move. His eye was holding him back.

_Mana, you're not helping me. I'm trying!_ _I'm not leaving them alone! Let me save them_. It was as if the soul heard him. The pain in his eye turned into a small throb and he could move his eye freely now. The tentacles disappeared. Allen smiled gratefully. Perhaps he wasn't completely alone.

Within a second, the two souls of the level ones smiled at him in relief and turned, on their way to their place in the afterlife. Crown Clown was by his side, the white fur caressing his face. It was comforting him, calming him down a bit. It was still here to help him.

"Please tell me who your creator is," he stated softly. His voice was hoarse and raspy, but it worked. The Ark had healed him enough.

The demon took a step back.

"What are you? How did you kill them? How do you know of the Creator?" it demanded in a high pitched voice. Allen smiled.

"I'm an Exorcist. I saved your comrades. They're free now. You'll be, too. Just tell me if you know him. I need to know." It hesitated, reminding Allen of the first demon that had invaded the Asian Branch of the Black Order. It had hesitated, too, but it had decided to help him. It had longed for the freedom. And he knew that this demon would, too.

It wasn't the same as the one in the Black Order, though.

"I'll kill you!" It surged forward, towards him. It was too fast for him to react, but someone else was faster. Once again, Sebastian pulled him back, just saving his head from being impaled by the sharp tail the demon possessed.

"Be careful Allen, it's fast," the demon drawled. Allen frowned, he knew the man was smiling, now. He seemed amused. But then the presence behind him was gone. Allen whirled around, but Sebastian was really gone. A crunch reached his ears. He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating.

When he turned, Sebastian danced around the spikes that moved to impale him. His lips twitched, as he jumped over a spike, before leaning back. Allen stared incredulously as the sharp tail missed the butler's nose by nothing more than a centimetre. His hand moved to it, grasping the tail tightly. The limb cracked under the pressure.

Allen knew then that he didn't need to fear for the man's safety. It was the demon he needed to save.

Sebastian jumped like a cat, his arms raised to punch the mask. Crown Clown wrapped around it, pulling him back to the place Allen had stood. Sebastian frowned, but Allen already stood in front of the demon. It was hurt badly. Sebastian sure was strong.

"Please tell me," he asked again. The soul opened her eyes, staring at him. She started screaming. And he could only let Crown Clown send her away.

When he release Crown Clown again, to let it rest, he realised the adrenaline had kept him standing. His body was still hurting, but not from his eye. His blood was burning. He wanted to claw his skin open, to let the fire out. A sharp pain entered his head and he blacked out.

* * *

"You are a strange man, Sebastian," he stated.

The man didn't answer. He simply continued to carry him back to the manor. It was almost dark, the sunset leaving only a bit of light on their backs. Allen laid his hands on the man's shoulder and then his chin. His eyes were drowsy, his sight hazy. He had no doubt it was his nature that had made him want to claw his skin open. His Noah nature had once again fought against Crown Clown. He was thankful that the butler had knocked him out. It had been less painful than before, but he had also used Crown Clown for a shorter time.

"You're not quite a normal human, either." The butler had no emotion on his face. Allen wondered if he was angry. He had seemed somewhat perturbed when he had pulled him from the fight with the demon. Had he really wanted to fight it? He sure was strange. First he seemed immune to the poison of the demon's bullets. Then his melody.

Allen sighed.

He was going to find out what that melody meant.

* * *

A/N: Here we are again. It's been so long!

This chapter has been in my head for at least eight weeks, but only now I have found the time to write it down. So, to make it up to you for waiting so long, I wrote a rather long chapter. Tell me what you think about the scene with the Akuma. Also, this has been put up without being read by a beta. So, if you find something, please tell me. I hate errors, but they happen to escape me sometime.

Good news, by the way! Crownclown 123 has offered to translate this into French! I'm so happy! I feel so honoured! Also, now that we're here, I want to thank you all for reviewing, alerting and putting this on your favourites! Really, you couldn't make me any happier! I'm so grateful. Don't think that I'm abandoning this, though. I really love this story, but I'm really busy at the moment (Ugh... College and work leave me without any time or energy).

Kazaguruma


End file.
